Q, The pink lady
by CrimsonRoach
Summary: Cheerio!Santana, Punk!Quinn. Quinn is hiding behind her new look, and Santana is the only one that sees through it. Mentions of the skanks. Slight angst, lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there people. Even though I know that I have two stories that need to be finished, everyone wants to start a new one right? Well this might be a little weird because I am turning a role play into a story and I have never done that before, so bare with me. I do not own anything besides the xbox I use to update. By the way. Half of the credit goes out to my girl. I love you baby._

Chapter 1

She straightened out her shirt, pulling it down over her long flowing skirt as she made her way down the hall. A smirk plastered to her face, Quinn Fabray was back... And not in a good way.

Standing by her locker, Santana was just pulling out her notebook when she spotted the other girl. Closing her locker roughly, she did a double take as Quinn walked by.

"What the fuck?" She thought to herself as she continued to stare at the blonde. Except she wasn't blonde anymore. "Pink? Real classy." Satnana thought again. Quinn just walked right on by, licking her lips and glaring at anyone that made the mistake of staring at her.

"Yeah, I still got it." She thought to herself with a grin, her hips swaying with each step.

Not able to help herself, Santana tilted her head sideways, sneaking a glance at those swaying hips before regaining her composure.

"Yo! Q!" She shouted, shooting a glare to the few students that stepped in her path.

Ignoring Santana's shout, Quinn smirked once again as her eye's landed on her main objective. The lady of her fake affections and second in line of the skanks. Mack. Her smirk becoming deeper once Mack had noticed the girl and perked up instantly.

Stopping in her tracks, Santana's eye's became slits as they landed on the skank. And she didn't mean the name of that stupid little club. Mack was an actual skank in her eye's.

"What the hell?" She thought again, watching the two women pretty much eye fuck each other in the hallway. And it was only going to get worse.

Quinn was getting close into Mack's personal space, slamming her hands against the locker behind the skank. She moved her left hand over a litte, coming close to cradeling the other girls head.

"You gonna kiss me Fabray or make me wait?" Mack said, trying to smirk. Quinn just continued to stare at her, not making a move. Neither girl aware that a certian Latina was seething a few feet behind them.

Santana was pratically growling at the closeness, her blood beginning to boil as her well trained ears picked up every word between them.

"Oh hell no." She started to push through the crowd, eye's locked on the both of them. About to witness something she never wanted to see. Like ever.

Quinn was reaching her free hand down to cup Mack's chin. Bringing her face up and connecting their lips together in the most disgustful kiss Santana had ever seen. Stoping instantly at the sight and knocking over a freshman in the process, Santana clentched her hands into fists at her side.

"Move before I ends you!" She shouted, not really sure who she was yelling at, her vision blurred.

Curling her hand into Mack's hair, Quinn pulled away when the other girl began to moan a little bit. Detaching herself from the girl, she wiped the acess spit from her lips.

"Meet me under the bleachers during lunch." She spoke quietly before turning to walk away. Fully aware that Santana was just a few feet behind her.

"Q!" She tried again, trying to stomach the sight she had just witnessed. Her mind caught in a battle. Chase a skank and beat her down or confront Quinn on her behaviour. She looked after her friend. Quinn it is.

Keeping her pace up, Quinn strutted into the bathroom and counted.

"3..2..1"

Right on cue, Santana burst through the door, her eye's landing on the other girl.

"What the hell Quinn?" She nearly hissed, standing her ground.

Quinn stood calmly at the sink, washing her hands. A smirk that never seemed to go away stuck on her lips.

"What do you want Santana?"

"To know what the fuck you are thinking?" She started to close the distance between them. "Why you're making out with someone guaranted to give you some form of monkey AIDS." She leaned up against a stall, her arms crossed over her chest.

Keeping the smirk on her lips, Quinn turned to snatch some paper towel from the dispencer. Wiping her hands dry.

"You do not control me Santana. I can kiss whoever I want, whenever I want." She spoke clearly, turning to look at herself in the mirror, touching her nose ring. "And if I decide that I want to make out with Mack. Then I will."

Santana just stared at her, her mouth hanging open in shock. This wasn't her Quinn anymore.

"Fine." She spoke in a low voice. "But I will find out what is going on." She studied her friend. "And if I find out that this is all an act. Well... Kiss your precious skanks goodbye." She started to walk towards the door. Quinn wasn't having it.

Scoffing, she turned quickly on the spot, her arms crossed.

"Why do you think this is an act? Just because I kissed Mack and I'm with the skanks now?" She walked up to Santana, grabbing her by the back of her Cheerio's uniform and slamming her back against a stall. "I'm happy right now and nothing can ruin it. Not you, the damn Cheerios or Coach Sylvester." She was inches from Santana's face, her finger pressing hard into the other girls collarbone.

Fed up with all of her shit, Santana slapped her hand away, giving the girl a shove backwards.

"Because this isn't you. This is scared little Quinn, hiding behind all of her bullshit." She pushed her again on the last word. "In case you forgot, I was one of the many people to pick your ass back up after last year." She straightened out her uniform, her eye's set in a hard glare. "Son don't fucking lie and tell me you're happy. I can tell quinn. I can see right through your weak ass walls."

Setting her jaw, Quinn glared at the girl she use to call a friend.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that dropped me right back on my ass to pursue Brittany. I'm like this because Mack picked me back up after you fucking left!" She stepped closer to the girl, gritting her teeth. "It's your fault that I'm this way and having a fling with Mack. Yours!" She screamed the last part, whipping around and running out into the hall.

Santana ran out after her, her voice filled with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You disappeared on me Quinn! You closed yourself up in that mind of yours and stopped letting me in. That's why I made the stupid mistake of going after Britt." She grabbed Quinn's arm, swinging her around. "So do not go blaming me for your own messed up shit." She released her arm, starting to back away. "So when that skank sees the real you. Don't expect me to come back so fucking easily." And with that, she left Quinn standing alone in the hallway.

"You fucking dropped me for Brittany when I needed you the most! You said yourself that I was too much to handle!" She screamed after the other girl, her hands shaking. Tears threatening to fall. "Fucking idiot." She mumbled, making her way to the bleachers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this is probably going to go by faster than my other stories, since it is all already written down. But it's okay to nag at me to get it done faster. Remeber.. I love you all. -stares-_

Chapter 2

One week later, Quinn found herself staring in the bathroom mirror. Fixing the knitted beanie she had stolen on her head and undoing the last button on her faded jean jacket. She had to admit. Even grunge made her look sexy.

"That was a good run Quinn. Can't wait for tonight." Mack said, appearing from one of the stalls, fixing her skirt. She approached the mirror next to Quinn, bringing out her lip gloss.

"What's tonight?" Quinn asked in a monotone voice, reaching for her pack of smokes. She lit one up, exhaling through her nose.

"Ronnie's throwing a party and she wants us to come over." She puckered her lips, grining at her reflection. Quinn had to hide her eye roll.

"I don't think I can make it." She spoke nonchalantly, taking another drag from her smoke. Mack turned to her.

"Why not?"

"Because I have something to do." She cut across the other girl, taking her last hit and butting out her smoke on the edge of the sink. "Sorry." She grabbed her bag and made for the exit.

Meanwhile, Santana had been waiting, not so patitenly mind you, by the door. Waiting for Quinn to show herself, she was in luck when the door swung open. "Here we go." She pushed herself off the wall.

"Q.. Quinn, wait up a second, will you?" She reached out, missing her friend by inches.

Quinn just scoffed and kept walking. As if a fly had flown past her, buzzing loudly.

"You're a damn Cheerio Santana. Try and keep up if you want to talk." She continued her strut, smirking when Santana growled.

Pushing a few students from her path, Santana strolled right along side Quinn. Her face hardened.

"Look, I'm only going to do this once." She glances to her firend. "Britt and I have been talking and for some insane reason... She is agreeing with you." Her voice dropped, taking in a deep breath. "I'm a bitch. And I do bitchy things. But this isn't right. We were meant to rule this fucking hell hole." She swept her hand down the empty hallway. "So.. this is my only offer to become friends again."

Quinn was not having that shit. And she was about to let Santana Motherfucking Lopez know.

"Friends? You want to be friends?" She gave a low chuckle. "You seriously think this is about being friends?" She turned to the Latina, eye's narrowed. "I don't want to be your fucking friend!" She screamed, pushing the girl up against the lockers. "I can not believe! That you are so thick to think this is about that!" She slammed her her hand into the locker. Seething.

Well.. Santana wasn't having any of that shit either. So she as well was going to let Quinn headfucking bitch Fabray know.

"What do you want then?" She snarled, pushing the girl out of her face. "Huh? What it is? You want an apologie or something?" Santana screamed back, throwing her hands into the air. "I am so fucking sorry Quinn. Sorry that you choose to be this way and destory everything around you. I said what I needed too." She glanced over Quinn once more. "I'm done with this shit."

Staring after Santana, Quinn gritted her teeth together. Trying to stop the words from falling from her lips. "I loved you Santana. I actually loved you."

* * *

The clock dinged one last time, sigaling nine o clock, as Quinn laid in her bed. Head propped up by her pillows and a book in her hands. And even though the story itself was captivating. Quinn's mind was elsewhere.

"Santana.. Thinks she knows everything. Probably break that frozen bitches heart if she knew I loved her.." She grumbled, closing her eye's for a moment. Little did she know.. That frozen bitch actually was freezing right now.

Two hour's. That's how long she had been standing outside of Quinn's house. Staring up at her window and debating on climbing the tree to sneak in. She even had to scare away the neighbor the first time she tried. Afraid he would call the cops.

"Goddamn it Quinn." She spoke outloud, approaching the tree again and hositing herself up. Slipping on a few branches, she finally reached the landing of Quinn's window. Raping her knuckles lightly against it.

No movement. Nothing.

Peeking inside, her face fell soft for a moment at the sight. There she was, the Quinn she used to know. Fast asleep in her bed, book clutched tightly in her hands.

"I knew you were hidden in there somewhere." She mumbled, checking the window and smiling when she noticed it was unlocked. Pressing her hands onto the glass, she slid it open and slipped inside. "Always the same." She shook her head.

Creeping silently over to the bed, she carefully pryed the book away and closed it.

"I wish you were awake to hear this.." She looked down at her friend. "But I miss you Q. So much.." She mumbled, going to turn back towards the window when a small noise caught her attention.

"San.. Please." Quinn whimpered, her eye's clampped shut. Tears threatening to fall.

Santana froze to the spot upon hearing her name. Sure she was caught sneaking in. Her pulse beating fast, she turned back to the blonde to see the first tear fall.

"Christ Quinn, you really are fucked up." She walked back to the bed, kneeling beside it. Her hands shaking. "Just tell me what is going on in that mind of yours." She pleaded to the sleeping girl. She was met with more tears.

Quinn couldn't remember the last time she had a dream about Santana. Not that she really wanted too, but this one seemed all to real. Santana walking and never looking back. Another blonde taking the spot that was meant for her. Quinn screaming, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Don't.. Don't leave me. Santana.." She mumbled, her head starting to rock back and forth. "Don't leave me alone.. I can't lose you.." Her voice fading out, hands scratching at the sheets.

"Fuck.." Santana muttered, trying to keep her spot next to the bed. It was either run now or wake her friend. "I am so fucking stupid." She scolded herself, looking over Quinn's face. "I should have never left you. It was one of my biggest mistakes."" Her voice was soft, but a scowl was forming on her face from the words exiting her mouth.

"Just.. Just love me back." Quinn whimpered, rolling onto her side and nearly hitting Santana with her failing hand.

Santana's head snapped up so quickly at that, one might think she broke something within it.

"I do love you." She pushed out, struggling with her words. "Always have." She leaned forward carefully, leaving a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead. "I'm not giving up on us this time. I promise." She gave her one last kiss before returning to her feet and climbing back out Quinn's window. "I promise you."

* * *

Quinn awoke with a start, her head pounding. Groaning, she glanced over to her clock and was surprised when it said 1:55 in bright red numbers.

"Shit." She sat up quickly, searching for her phone. Not surprised when she saw that she had several missed messages.

"Hey Quinn! Wish you were here. Wanna suck them sexy lips." -Mack

"Quinn. You're still not here. Want them lips now!" -Mack

"Fine, guess I'll see you later." -Mack.

Quinn scoffed at her phone. "Clingy bitch."

"Hey Quinn, just a heads up. Mack took off with some guy. Sure they're fucking. See you." -Ronnie.

"It's over." -Mack.

Quinn just chuckled at the last one, too tired to even care about some stupid slut.

"Good riddance." She chucked her phone, falling back onto her bed.

* * *

Trying to sleep was hard for Santana as she stared at her phone. Her eye's glued to one single name in her contact list. Quinn.. She scowled, throwing her phone to the foot of her bed and smothering herself with a pillow.

"Stay Strong Santana. Stay strong."


	3. Chapter 3

_So you guys are liking this story? That is awesome. As for the spelling mistakes... 1.I have no beta. 2.I am a horrible speller.. 3. Even tho I can update on my xbox, it has no spell check. 4. my fingers get ahead of me when I type. So sorry! Love you bitches!_

Chapter 3

The sun blasted Santana in the face as it came in through the cracks of her window blindes. Groaning, she threw the covers from her head, her phone falling with a clatter to the floor.

"Shit.. Today is going to fucking suck." She mumbled, sitting up in her bed. "Quinn better be up.." She stretched before getting up and walking to her bathroom. She didn't need to worry though. For in fact Quinn was awake.

Sitting on the back patio to her house, Quinn had a steaming hot cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Her reading glasses fogging up everytime she took a sip of the scalding liquid.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." She sighed softly, putting her cup down and relaxing into her book. She never did have to worry about any annoying parents in the morning. A plus, she guessed. But her day wasn't going to stay that way.

Releasing the steam from her bathroom into her bedroom, Santana pulled the towel from her head and tossed it into her hamper. Deciding to just let her hair airdry today, not really being in the state of mind to do anything fancy. She just kept replaying what Quinn had mumbled last night in her head. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her phone and sent out a quick text.

"I think it's time that we talked." -S.

She stared at her phone for a few. Hoping she would get a reply.

"Might as well get my ass dressed."

Stepping from the shower herself and humming a soft tune, Quinn was surprised to see a text message on her phone this early. Wrapping a towel around her damp body, she flipped her phone open and scowled.

"Santana, of course." Her voice low and angry. She opened a new window to reply.

"As much as I loved our last chat. I'm not in the mood Santana." -Quinn.

She basically punched the send button, throwing her phone down and starting her search of ratty clothing to wear,

Santana jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket, nearly burning herself and the woman handing her her usual morning coffee to go. Forking over her money, she quickly apologized and retrived her phone. A loud snort followed.

"Don't give a shit. I'm coming over, so your ass best be fucking ready." -S.

She put her phone away, heading back to her car.

Quinn's phone beeped again, thinking this time it was Ronnie, her face fell again when Santana's name popped up. Starting to get pissed off at the other girl, she sent one last text.

"Fine, but hurry up, I've got to meet Ronnie. She got a deal on some smokes and I'm out." -Quinn.

"Hopefully that will shut the bitch up." Quinn mumbled, looking for her jacket. You would think she knew Santana better then that.

Glaring down at the message, Santana put her car in gear and took of like a mad woman out of the Lima Bean parking lot. Probably cutting off a few people, but she didn't care. She needed to beat some sense into a certian blonde.

"That's another thing we need to talk about." She spoke to herself, flying through a red light and turning down Quinn's road. Reaching her dirveway, she parked her car and laid on the horn in an aggravated manner.

Whipping around to look out her window, Quinn scoffed at Santana's behaviour and grabbed her purse. Taking her sweet time and trying to ignore the sound of a blaring horn. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Even her reflection was a lie, as she took in the ripped jeans, tattered convers and black worn out shirt she had on. The horn blared again.

"I'm coming asshole." She groaned, grabbing her jean jacket and walking out her front door. Locking it behind her. Santana finally relseaed the horn.

"Fucking finally." She snarled as Quinn opened her passenger door and slipped inside. The blonde kept her eye's forward.

"Talk." Was the only word that came from her mouth.

"Fine." She put her car in reverse, backing away from Quinn's house. "First off, stop being a bitch. I'm not afraid of you." They hit a red light, Santana actually stopping this time. "Secondly, you still mumble in your sleep Q and I told you that I would find out what is going on."

"You know, sneaking in is considered breaking and entering." Quinn glared at the Latina. "And you haven't found shit. So lay off Lopez." Santana side glared back.

"Learn to lock your fucking windows then." She paused for a minute, pulling down a less busy side street. Her hands gripping the wheel tightly. "Q.. You know I'm not good at this talking stuuf. But we both know that things ended badly between us and I'm trying to fucking fix it." She turned down another street, her eye's never leaving the road. "It was my fault, but I know you still love me ant that's whats tearing you apart inside."

Quinn just sat and waited, her eye's still locked forward, hands deep in her coat pocket.

"Yeah.. Wel, if I had known that you would drop me on my ass and never look back. Then I would be perfectly fine." Her voice fell. "I knew it was stupid to fall for you, but it happened anyways." She looked over at Santana. "you left as soon as you knew Britt was free to date."

Santana slammed her hands against the wheel, pulling off the road and glaring at the blonde.

"Damn it Quinn!" She was angry now."I fucking love you! And what I did was the worst thing ever. I know I fucked up, why can't you see that I am trying to fix it!" She was shaking now, holding her tears back. "I'm sorry..." She dropped her head.

"If you loved me then why did you leave me for Brittany? I love her like a sister, but I needed you. You were the one." She choked on her last few words, tears spilling over and falling down her face.

Santana was finding it hard to swallow. She never delt well with crying, but fuck.. She was the reason why Quinn was this way.

"I was stupid for leaving you. I'll say it over and over til you believe me. I went for Britt because I was scared and she seemed like the safer choice." She dropped her hands to her sides. Defeated and tired. "I was scared becuase I didn't know how to help you. So I gave up, like a pussy. I walked away when you needed me most." Her voice was thick, eye's closed to stop the tears.

"I trusted you Santana, out of everyone I loved, I trusted you the most." She looked to her friend, wiping some tears away. "I needed you.. And I still do." She felt the weight from her chest release, like she could finally breath again.

Santana's eye's opened at that, her hands trembling, she slowly reached out to Quinn. Taking her hand in her own.

"Then let me fix it. Let me fix my mistake."

Quinn's lip trembled, her tears falling harder now as she gripped Santana's hand.

"But how Santana.. You're with Brittany, you broke my heart." She sniffled, getting closer to the other girl. "You know I don't forgive easily. How can I trust you again." She searched those brown eyes.

Santana stared right back, her tears finally falling. Bringing Quinn's hand up to her lips, she kissed it softly.

"Britt and I broke up.. Well she ended it with me. Said you and I had unfinished business or some shit like that." She gave a weak chuckle. "Said she knew we weren't done." She brought her other hand up to wipe away more of Quinn's tears. "I don't expect for you to forgive me. I'm just asking for one last chance. And if I fuck up again, you can personally kill me yourself."

Quinn looked at her, pushing out a shaky laugh. Her tears ending just as quickly as they came.

"Santana. I'm only doing this because I am tired of hurting. Tired of crying myself to sleep every night." She smiled shoftly. "But this doesn;t mean you get my trust back so easily."

"I understand." Santana replied, looking deeply into Quinn's eye's. The tension had left both of them. Freeing them from the weight. "Whatever it takes to get your trust back. I will do it. For you." She pulled Quinn over into an awkward hug, giving their seating postion in the car.

Quinn sighed into the other girl, feeling at home in her arms. Pulling back slightly, she stared into Santana's eyes, gripping her shirt.

"Start over. Be with me." She tugged Santana closer. "And no leaving me this time Lopez." Her eye's burning.

"I won't. I'm not making that mistake again." Santana was breathing heavily, trying to remember the llast time they were that close. Almost face to face. Quinn smirked at her.

"Good, now that that is out of the way. I still need to go and meet Ronnie. And I'm sure you have stuff to do as well." She gave Santana a genuine smile. One to let her know everything was going to be okay. "And.. You think the Cheerio's are up for a little humilation on monday?"

Santana's eyebrow went up on that one.

"Of course I have things to do. I am a Lopez." She put her car back into gear, watching for traffic. "And you use to be a Cheerio, you know how much I love to torture those little bitches." She pulled back out ionto the road. "Just let me know what you have planned."

Quinn pursed her lips, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I will, Just drop me off at the school. I just have to run a few things past Ronnie." She opened her purse, digging for her cellphone. "I'm sure she'll help us. She always did kind of hate Mack."

Santana nodded, pulling a quick u-turn and heading for the school.

"To hell it is. And just so you know. I have missed you Q. And I wanted to cut that bitch the first time I saw her." She glanced towards Quinn, pulling onto the main road.

"Yeah, well you did bring upon yourself." She gave the girl another smile, flipping her phone open and making a call. "Ronnie, Hey. Yeah.. No I'm good. Listen, I'm coming right now. I have an idea that you might like to hear." She sat quiet for a moment as the school loomed closer. "Okay, see you in a minute."

She closed her phone, putting it back into her bag right as Santana pulled into the back lot. Right next to the football feild. Putting her car in park, she shut the engine off and looked over at Quinn.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Quinn shot Santana a look before leaving her car and running for the bleachers.

The Latina stared after her, undoing her seatbelt and leaning her seat back.

"Not making that mistake again. You can bet on that."


	4. Chapter 4

_So this will be the final chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer, I guess I could have made it all into one long ass chapter but I hate to be reading that much. So it was fun while it lasted, and thank you all for the reviews and follows. Also sorry about the lack of updates. I moved back home, looking for a new job since my boss is a fucking idiot. you know how it goes, stupid life shit. But anyways, love you!_

Chapter 4

"But you have to make it convincing Ronnie." Quinn spoke, explaining the plan for Monday. "Mack may be a slut but she's not stupid."

"No worries Quinn. Just have everyone ready and we'll take that bitch down." Ronnie sneered, cracking her knuckles. "No one dumps Ronnie and gets away with it." Quinn smirked at her, glancing back over to Santana's car.

Santana was bored.. No, bored as fuck. It was about the twentieth time she had flipped through the car radio and she was about the rip the stupid thing from her dashboard and throw it out her window.

"Come on Q, hurry that ass up." She looked up into her rear view mirror, keeping an eye on the blonde.

"Amazing, well the Cheerio's will be in place for the pep rally. I'll explain the plan to Santana and we'll be ready." She told Ronnie, reaching out for a smoke when the other girl handed her one. Putting it between her lips, she lit it up and took a drag. Wrong move.

Santana bolted upright in her seat, throwing her door open and practically jumping from her car.

"Damn it Q!" I know you probably still hate me but take that fucking thing out of your mouth." She marched over to the two girl, eyebrows scowled to the middle of her face.

Quinn blinked at her, about to take another drag.

"Excuse me, but why?"

"Because it is disgusting." Santana replied, pulling it from her mouth and stomping it out.

Quinn shot Ronnie a smirk, causing the other girl to shrug and look away.

"So now that you are back in my good graces, you can tell me what I can or cannot do?" She tilted her, taking a step closer.

Santana stood her ground, locking eye's with Quinn's.

"You can do whatever you want, because I don't fucking own you. But I told you I'm not leaving." She stepped closer. "And for right now, as much as it pains me to say this with an audience." She sighed. "I care for your health." Quinn stared at her.

"Hmm..." She smiled, shaking her head, making a turn towards Ronnie. "I guess I have to quit then. Here." She fished a twenty out of her pocket. "That should cover everything you need." Ronnie nodded at her. Santana help back her smile.

"Thank fucking god." She thought to herself. "So are you ready or not?" Quinn turned back to her.

"Yes Miss Impatient. Damn." She followed after Santana, giving Ronnie a quick wave.

Santana held back her eye roll. She was really getting tired of Quinn's "I'm a badass additude."

"Just get in the car." Santana opened the door, sliding into her seat.

* * *

Quinn strutted through the doors, a wicked smile on her lips when she approached Ronnie.

"You know what to do." She lifted an eyebrow, watching the other girl nod and walk off with a smirk. She chuckled to herself, eye's forward again, landing on the woman she grew to love and hate at the same time. Santana.

Who was currently leaning against a wall, barking orders at a group of passing Cheerio's.

"Do what you are told Maggots! Don't forget what happened last time." She snapped, satisfied when she caught the collective shiver from the group. "Pathetic." She whispered, eye's landing on a certain blonde. "Hey Q. We good?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes, marching up to the Latina and taking her chin in her hand. Santana froze in the spot. Taking her thumb, she gently swiped it across Santana's lips before taking those lips as hers. Pulling Santana up against her, Quinn crashed their lips together for a brief second, her hands roaming to places reserved for the bedroom.

"Yep.' Quinn pulled back with a pant. "We are more than good." Her voice was soft as she backed away without another glance, walking towards the gym.

Santana stared after her, licking her lips and smiling at the taste Quinn left behind.

"Fucking right we are." She chuckled, licking her lips once more and heading for the opposite end of the gym. There were some Cheerio's she needed to collect.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in the bleachers, watching her plan come together. It was time for another one of their stupid pep assemblies. But this time, Quinn decided to add something fun to it. Watching the students slowly file into the Gym, she smiled when a cheerio ran up to her, informing her that the Teachers were safely locked in the facility lounge. Revenge was always sweet. As sweet as Red slushie...

"Q-Quinn..." A timid voice came from her side. Quinn turned slightly.

"What Rachel?"

"Um.. Well Ronnie told me to tell you that, her and Mack will be here soon." She played with her hands. Quinn had to hold back a roll of her eye's.

"Okay.. Go and tell Santana." She turned back around, half expecting Rachel to keep talking. Instead the girl was already half way down the bleachers, heading right towards Santana.

"Santana..." The taller brunette turned and smirked.

"What Berry?" She kept her eye's on the smaller girl.

"I have been informed by two people to tell you that Ronnie and Mack are on their way." Rachel spouted off, Santana rolled her eye's.

"Okay, good. Now go, I have shit to do. People to push around." She scowled at the girl. Rachel swallowed quickly, fleeing the scene. Santana chuckled, turning back to her Cheerio's. "Move those porky little thighs!"

* * *

Quinn had her arms crossed as the last few students found their seats and waited for their dimwitted Principle to show up. The confusion started when no one approached the mic... Until Quinn stood up.

"Show time." Ronnie muttered, dragging Mack up to the stage as Quinn gave her a smirk.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She spoke clearly into the microphone. Everyone ignored her. Seeing her woman struggle, Santana stepped up.

"Yo! Listen up. Q has something to say." She snarled into the mic, gaining the attention of everyone. Quinn smiled at her.

"We are going to start off the pep rally with a tug of war. Now.." Her eyes scanned the crowd. "We have already selected our teams. Mack will be having a tug of war with Santana and two Cheerio's of her choosing. Since Mack is a whore and decided to cheat on quite a few people. I take this as a challenge." A few people in the crowd snickered as Quinn back away from the mic. The lights came on, showing an open floor with a pool in the middle, covered in whipped cream.

Santana nodded at two Cheerio's, picking up one side of the rope, she flex her arm towards Quinn.

"Ready Q?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes and looked towards Mack.

"You get Ronnie." She smiled sweetly at the glare Mack was sending her. She sent Ronnie a wink and went back to the mic. "Okay.. Ready.. Set.. Go!" She yelled.

Santana and her helpers pulled hard at first, giving the other side a slight tug forward. Shooting Ronnie a look, She glanced back to her teammates and nodded.

"Now!" She shouted, pulling hard as Ronnie let go of the other side, flinging Mack forward into the pool.

Quinn watched as if it all had happened in slow motion. Mack falling face forward into the pool, sending whipping cream and bright red ice cold slushie all over the floor. The shriek bounced through the silent room. Santana walked over to the pool and held out a hand. Pulling Mack up, she held her there, getting close to her.

"This is your warning to never fuck with Quinn again." Her voice dripped with hate. Both of their eye's found the blonde. Laughing away with Ronnie as the rest of the crowd snapped pictures. Quinn sent her girl a smile, an actual smile as Santana made her way towards her.

"I still don't think we used thick enough ice." She whispered, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

"It's fine Santana, she got what was coming to her." Quinn smiled softly, pressing into the other girl. "And I got what I have been waiting for." Santana looked at her.

Unwinding her arms, she slid them down to hold onto Quinn's hips.

"It's good to have you back.' She pressed their lips together, taking a nip at her bottom lip before pulling away, her eye's dark. "Fuck, I really was stupid huh? Cuz your mouth is fucking delicious."

Quinn hummed softly.

"Well, we can rekindle everything later."

"That's what I have been trying to do, you stubborn ass." Santana mumbled.

"You have a weird way of showing it."


End file.
